The Story That Must Never Be Forgotten
by Total Nerd Girl
Summary: Grima has been defeated. Sumia traded her lance for a peaceful pasture to raise pegasi. But no matter what, she can never forget what happened... Sort of a re-telling. One-shot.


Author's Note: I never thought I would do a one-shot, but here it is! I hope you all enjoy this.

This was also how Sumia ended up for me the first time I played through Fire Emblem Awakening.

I don't own any of these characters.

* * *

I woke up to the sound of pegasi neighing in the stables. I groaned and got out of bed, got dressed, brushed my light pink-ish brown colored hair, and walked outside to do the daily inspections. The pegasi neighed happily when I walked up to them. I held out my hand to them and in return, they nuzzled their wet noses on it. I smiled. They were always happy to see me. Afterwards, I saddled up on one of my favorite pegasus, Cynthia. Always liked that name...

Cynthia and I flew high into sky. We flew in circles, and then really fast. Then we swooped down low, nearly hitting the ground and shot back up into the endless blue sky. I breathed in deeply. I loved flying. It seemed to be the only thing I could ever do right. Plus, there was no way I could trip.

I felt that my pegasus and I shared a special bond. Cynthia was the first pegasus I ever tamed. It didn't name her right away, fearing I would get too attached and then she would get killed. But she held on through the thick and thin. I decided Cynthia would be a good name for a strong pegasus like her.

As the two of us were flying, I looked over the hill where I could see the castle. I sighed, knowing who was living there happily. I guess I was content with my life. I had settled down and built a place to raise pegasi. People from around the country would come by for me to read them their flower fortunes. They always brought a smile to someone's face. My life was a simple and happy one, but I wish things could have played out differently.

* * *

Several years back, I was with the Shepherds, a fairly small group that fought with their lives for Ylisse. Their leader was a man named Chrom. Ever since I met him, I knew I liked him. Could go as far to say that I loved him, but he could have never loved someone like me...He was royalty. I was but a mere commoner.

Not to mention I was a total klutz. I always tripped over nothing. Chrom would always show concern and ask if it was those boots of mine.

"No! I mean yes! I mean...*sigh*" I would always end up replying. I always felt stupid afterwards and I had zero confidence in anything. I wished I had the courage to say I liked him. Maybe I could have known what he thought of me. Did he like me? Or did he not? My flower petal fortunes never seemed to work for those kinds of questions.

I thought to myself how I could tell Chrom how I felt. One day, when Chrom, his little sister Lissa, and their very loyal guardian Frederick left to patrol for bandits, I thought about it, even during daily training. I was constantly watching to see if Chrom had returned. The other Shepherds teased me, but I felt like I had gotten used to it.

When I saw they returned, I was overjoyed. But there was someone else with them, a woman. She was smiling and talking happily with Chrom and the others. Eventually Lissa walked to where we were. She brought the mysterious women and introduced us to her.

Her name was Robin. She was apparently our newest tactician. I felt like nothing compared to her. She was pretty and intelligent. She was...perfect. Robin tried to be nice to me, but she was like that with everyone. I knew she thought I was crazy.

Our conversations together would always lead to books. To me, they were my only escape in life. I found myself getting sucked into the world of the book, or pretending to be the heroine in the story. I sometimes told her how I wanted to be like Madame Shambles or some other heroine in the book I was reading.

Robin would smile and say I was perfect the way I was, or at least, pretty good. Honestly though, me? Perfect? How can you call a girl who trips and falls flat on her face all the time perfect? I always felt useless.

Robin was everyone's friend. Lissa and Robin would do pranks together, our pompous archer Virion would play tactical games with her, and Robin actually got Sir Frederick to attempt to eat bear meat. But when she wasn't socializing with us, she always was around Chrom. She would always walk up to talk to him about tactics, but it always seemed to drift away from that.

Someone asked Robin if she liked Chrom. She shook her head and said that it wouldn't be possible. If anyone asked me, I thought they were perfect. I knew I certainly didn't stand a chance.

I was always too nervous to talk to Chrom. But I couldn't stand to see him hurt. Lissa always said how it was sweet that I worried about Chrom. Well, he was our captain, and our prince. But every time I told her that, I always knew it was more than that.

One time, the Shepherds were going to head to Regna Ferox to request soldiers to assist us with our bandit problem, the Risen who had been slaughtering everyone in their path, and possibly a war. Chrom asked for volunteers for this mission. I wanted to go, I really did. But being the klutz I was, I knew I would just get in the way. Besides, I never really engaged in an actual fight before. So I kept my hand down.

Chrom then looked at me and asked if I wanted to go too. I told him that I would just be in the way. He replied saying that it would be a good idea for me to go even if I just watched. He then offered that I could stay close to him, an offer I accepted most graciously.

Along the way, among Lissa's constant complaining, Chrom spotted an injured pegasus. It looked like a female one to me, and a beautiful one at that. When Chrom walked up to it, it neighed and started to go crazy. I saw the fear in her eyes and knew what I had to do.

I slowly walked up to it. Chrom kept warning me not to get close. It was kind of nice of him to worry about me, but I knew I would be fine. When I was almost there, I tripped. I got up and brushed myself off quickly and assured everyone I was okay. When I reached the pegasus, I extended my hand to its nose and spoke to it soothingly. It quickly calmed down. Everyone was amazed at the sight.

Chrom said that we could all wait for me before continuing to Regna Ferox. I told him that they should go on without me, for I needed to care for the pegasus, and their mission was more important. When they left, I admired her as I tended to her wounds. She truly was a beautiful creature. Despite how she appeared, the pegasus's injuries were relatively minor.

After I finished fixing her up, she neighed and flew up into the sky out of my sight. I sighed. I looked around the empty field. I was basically in the middle of nowhere. How was I going to catch up with the others? Then I heard a pegasus neigh and it flew down to where I was standing. It was the same one pegasus I had just healed!

Overjoyed, I hugged her neck and stroked her body. Then I had a crazy idea. I could fly to Regna Ferox! The only problem was that I lacked a saddle. But she seemed gentle. I figured it would be okay this time. So I slowly walked over to her, and put my right leg over her back. Once I was seated, I told her to fly. I guess I must have a way with animals because as soon as I said that, she flew up into the sky. The view was breathtaking. I knew that this was what I was meant to do. Sumia the pegasus flier... Oh yes, it had a nice ring to it.

After flying for a bit, I noticed a fortress. Past it, there was a kingdom. I figured that was Regna Ferox. As I was heading there, I noticed some people walking ahead. It looked like the Shepherds! I urged the pegasus to fly a little faster.

When I almost caught up with them, I noticed that there were knights throwing several javelins at Chrom. I wondered why they would attack him. Then I heard one of the knights shouting that they were impostors. Oh, that's why.

I saw the javelins coming at Chrom and gasped knowing that Chrom would not be able to move out of the way in time. I quickly ordered the pegasus to swoop down. For once, I knew I wasn't going to trip. I couldn't afford too.

The whole process seemed to be in slow-motion. As I flew up to him, I could see the look of panic in his eyes, and then it turned into surprise when I sort of picked him up and got him on the pegasus. He quickly gained his balance on the pegasus then looked at me.

"Sumia?" he asked sounding surprised. "How did you-"

I cut him off. "Better hold on tight Captain. Could be bumpy." I turned around to face him. "But you'll be fine." I told him reassuringly. Then I sort of started staring at Chrom, losing focus. Chrom quickly looked over my shoulder.

"Sumia!" he yelled. I snapped out of my trance and turned around. I was about to collide into the fortress wall! Stupid me! I quickly ordered my pegasus to fly higher to avoid the wall and turn around to head back to the Shepherds.

When we landed on the ground, I told him that it was a good thing I had arrived in time. He smiled and told me like-wise. He looked surprised that the pegasus I was riding was the same one that had been injured just earlier. Robin looked relieved too. Everyone did. Then Frederick walked up to me and gave me a sturdy-looking iron lance.

"You will need this." He told me. I took the lance and smiled. Frederick was also always nice to me. After clearing up the misunderstanding of being impostors and participating in a tournament, our mission was complete. We had our soldiers from Ferox. I felt pretty proud of myself that day.

But that was a thing of the past... The next day, I was back to being clumsy old Sumia.

* * *

As I flew on Cynthia, I sighed thinking back on that day. Eventually, I ordered Cynthia to land. I put her back in her stable, and headed back to my little shack to eat. I bit into an apple and looked around. My shack was very small and practically empty. The only noises that could be heard were from me and the pegasi outside.

You think living alone like this would drive one crazy, but I did okay. I had considered getting married, but I had given up on that a long time ago. Love seemed to be cruel to a girl like me.

* * *

Chrom had eventually proposed to Robin. (I think most of us saw it coming) At the time, she said that it couldn't work. She was the chief tactician, and he was the general. Plus we were in the middle of a war against Plegia at the time. But after she said that, she smiled and said that someday the war would be over, and then they could follow their dreams. So it was officially declared that they were engaged and to be wed after the war. We were all happy for the two. I heard someone say that they were the fated pair. *Sigh* I was happy for them, but I liked Chrom...

Then there was Frederick. I would always try to help him with simple chores around camp. But even that I would mess up. But Frederick seemed to be very caring and would brush those mistakes aside. Then one day, Lissa ran up to me looking very happy. She showed me the ring on her finger and told me that Frederick had proposed to her. I smiled and told her congratulations while giving her a big hug, secretly torn inside.

After that, I resolved to never get attached to anyone. But, I almost did change my mind once...

One night, a man who went by the name of Marth, (who we later found out was a girl. She had disguised herself.) warned us that our beloved Exalt, Emmeryn, was going to be assassinated. Just like a battle, Robin ordered us to spread out and protect the Exalt. She told me to head to the western part of the castle. I flew over on my pegasus right away.

When I got to the section I was supposed to guard, I stood there waiting to take down anyone who dared to pass me. After a couple of minutes, I heard a noise. It sounded like...crinkling. Then I said something really stupid. "Is someone there?" I took two steps forward and tripped. I panicked and quickly stood back up, hoping that trip wouldn't cost me my life.

All the sudden, a man walked out of the shadows, "Yup. There's someone." He said with a bored expression on his face.

I looked at him. He didn't appear to be the killing type. His sword was sheathed, and he was sucking on a lollipop. A black headband did a poor job of keeping back his fiery red hair that was all over the place. And his outfit was absolutely filthy. It looked like it had been stained with chocolate. (At least, I hoped it was chocolate...)

I pointed my lance at him. "Why would someone like you seek to kill the Exalt?" I asked him.

He looked quite surprised when I said that. "What? We were going to kill the Exalt? Sure, I would rob her blind, but I would never kill her!"

"Then maybe you could help us," I said. "My name is Sumia by the way."

The thief smiled. "My name is Gaius. Nice to meet you."

I relaxed and lowered my lance. But was I being too trusting? "So, tell me a little bit more about yourself Gaius." I decided to say.

"There isn't much to tell Stumbles," he replied.

"Stumbles?" I asked him. Then I realized that he was referring to me tripping earlier. "Oh..." I said slightly embarrassed.

"I'm a thief. Pick locks, open chests, that sort of thing. And I LOVE sugar!" he said. Then he slowly muttered to himself. "Sugar..."

I remembered I had some sugar cubes in my pocket. I was going to feed them to my pegasus, but I handed them to Gaius instead. His eyes opened wide, he grabbed the sweets, muttered a word of thanks, and started to suck on them one by one.

I quickly realized something. I liked him. But I had just met him! But I had a thought I couldn't dismiss. Maybe, I had found the one for me? It was a stupid notion, but I couldn't help but feel that way.

Suddenly, Gaius gasped, dropped the sugar cubes, and shoved me aside. I was about to yell at him, but when I saw what was happening, I screamed. The two of us were so busy talking, an assassin found the opportunity to shoot at us. I had failed to notice this, but Gaius did. I screamed as I saw the arrow strike his heart. Without thinking twice, I ran up to the assassin and struck him down before he could do anymore damage.

Turning back to Gaius, I held back tears, knowing that he was done for. And there was nothing I could do. "I'm sorry!" I sobbed. "This is all my fault!"

Gaius coughed and held my hand. "It's okay Stumbles..."

"Don't say that!" I yelled. "Don't..."

"Just make sure...the Exalt lives..." then Gaius closed his eyes and slumped over. I wept bitterly. I was useless, and my carelessness got someone killed. Now I had to live with that burden.

I wept uncontrollably for the next couple of minutes. Then, through my tear-filled eyes, I saw Robin standing in front of me. She was about to ask what happened, then she looked and saw the assassin behind us dead in a pool of blood, and a man with an arrow in his heart in front of me.

She realized what had happened here and hugged me. I kept crying over her shoulder. Eventually I managed to stop for a moment and tell Robin what happened. When I was finished, I started crying again. Robin then told me to try and be strong. She also added that Emmeryn still lived. She then told me I should have some comfort in knowing that Gaius's request was fulfilled.

It helped a little, but it wasn't enough. To this day, I still think about him, wondering about the life we could have had.

Shortly after the assassination attempt, the Exalt was captured and brought over Plegain borders to be executed. As usual, Robin made a plan. It was a good plan, but Risen archers came from nowhere and shot down all the pegasus fliers that were going to rescue Emmeryn.

Then Gangrel, the Mad-King of Plegia, started asking Chrom for the Fire Emblem. In return, he would free the Exalt. We all knew it was a trap. Chrom and Robin started whispering to one another. Chrom started to shake his head. We could never give up the Emblem, but if the Exalt died... Then the Exalt surprised us. She asked why Gangrel would not listen to reason among other things.

Then she walked up to the edge of the cliff, yelled something about how a simple act could change the world, and walked off. Chrom started to run to her, but we all knew he would be too late. Chrom then knelt down and sat there looking stunned. He kept asking himself why she did that.

Eventually, one of the khans from Ferox, Basilio, pulled Chrom away. We were going to be captured soon if we didn't escape. The weather seemed to agree with our mood. It was raining, and the skies were dark. It was an awful day. Robin was especially hard on herself. I did my best to comfort her, but I don't think my words made any difference.

Chrom was equally as upset. Robin then spoke some encouraging words to him. We all did. He seemed to be a bit better, but I could tell that his sister's death would haunt him for the years to come. I felt a little down knowing that Gaius asked me to keep the Exalt safe. I failed that request, and I failed Gaius. In fact, I failed everyone. Crying myself to sleep became a normal thing for many weeks to come.

Shortly after, Robin had the Shepherds gather around and told us her plan. We were going to finish Gangrel for good. The plan was flawless. Everyone fought hard that day. Especially me. Each Plegian soldier I cut down was to avenge Gaius's death, Emmeryn's, and the innocent lives that fell to them. Gangrel fell dead that day. But we only celebrated half-heartedly. Much damage had been dealt. Over time, buildings and villages would be repaired, but our fallen comrades could never be replaced.

Robin and Chrom worked tirelessly to restore Ylisse to its former glory. Out of respect, Chrom took the title as Exalt. Many of his subjects were excited to see who his wife would be. (Apparently they didn't hear about Robin and Chrom's engagement.) Shortly after, Chrom's subjects sent out invitations for the royal wedding. Robin and Chrom were to be wed!

All the Shepherds were invited to attend the wedding. As we stood when Robin the bride walked in, we all gasped. She looked absolutely beautiful. Her dress was the purest white lined with lace and it had long sleeves that dragged along the edge of the floor. Her long brown hair was out and she had a thin veil on. You could see through her veil that she was happy. As they gave their vows and kissed, many people teared up. It was a happy moment, but I felt sad the whole time.

For two years, we knew peace. I settled down with my pegasus for the time being. I decided to name her Cynthia. I feared she would have been killed shortly after I tamed her, but she survived through all of the war. Cynthia was a good pegasus that I spent a lot of time with.

In the meantime, Robin and Chrom had a daughter named Lucina. Quite a precious child she was. She looked exactly like Chrom with her blue hair and blue eyes. In her left eye, she had the Mark of the Exalt, proof she was royalty.

Shortly after Lucina was born, a nearby kingdom named Valm started to advance on us. It was to be the start of another horrible war.

Much to Chrom's chagrin, we needed to go to Plegia and ask for help. Their new king, Validar gave me the creeps. Validar was unable to give us any soldiers, but he gave us lots of ships and other various supplies. He then sent for Plegia's hierophant. She was dressed pretty similar to Robin, but she wore a hood to conceal her face. When Frederick asked her to remove her hood, we all gasped when we saw the face underneath. She looked just like Robin! They even shared the same name! Robin looked pretty shaken up.

The next day, she looked even worse. Apparently, she got a vision from Validar. He said that he was her father, and she was meant for a greater purpose to awaken the fell dragon or something like that. I asked her if she thought this was true. She retorted that they may be flesh and blood, but she had no father. I didn't blame her, Validar gave me the creeps.

* * *

I finished my apple a long time ago. I stopped spinning the core, and got up from the table I was sitting at. I took a couple steps and tripped, but no one was there to help up. I sighed. Why did my life have to end up like this? I decided to walk to the creek and watch the sunset. Already the day was nearing its end.

I sat there with my face buried in my hands, thinking about all the fighting we had gone through. All the comrades we lost... I remembered that after Plegia, it got really interesting...

* * *

We eventually ran into "Marth" again. Chrom was standing on a bridge, unaware that an assassin was about to shoot at him. Then we heard a word that we did not think we would hear for years.

"Father!" Marth cried she ran up and blocked the arrow. The would-be assassin groaned in frustration, and then teleported away. I think Chrom was just as lost as we were. The two of them left to speak somewhere privately. Eventually Robin, who was concerned, followed after them. They all came back smiling. Marth's real name was actually Lucina, just like Chrom and Robin's daughter. More specifically, she was their daughter from the future. She traveled back in time with several others to save this world. Apparently we all got killed in her time.

The others that Lucina referred to turned out to be the Shepherd's kids from the future. Over time, we were able to find them all. They happily met up with their parents and proceeded to tell them about the future. I kind of hoped that one of them would run up to me and say I was their mother, but no one came...

Even worse, one of the Feroxi khans, Basilio, was killed by the Conqueror of Valm. His friend/rival Flavia, gave us one of the gemstones that Basilio was hanging on to. Poor Lucina had warned him not to go, but Basilio had gone anyways. And now he was dead. But there was no time to grieve. If we were driven by emotions, the war would have been over a long time ago.

* * *

I stared at the setting sun and sighed. It was beautiful. But all those shades of red streaked across the sky reminded me of all the bloodshed that happened in the war. It was hard, especially because we had the Grimleal,(a cult that wanted the fell dragon to return,) attacking us for the sacred Fire Emblem. We only needed two more gemstones when...

* * *

The Conqueror of Valm had fallen. Victory was ours! In return, the princess of Chon'sin gave us the next gemstone. But we still needed one more. Then King Validar sent us a messenger saying that he had the last one, and he would give it to us in person. Obviously, we were not easily fooled. We made sure we had all our weapons and good thing too. Robin noticed some armed guards hiding in the shadows.

The meeting was a trap right at the start. Chrom quickly gave the order to run. We were almost at the exit when Validar appeared and wounded Chrom badly. He then asked Chrom to give him the Fire Emblem. Chrom refused so Validar pointed at Robin and somehow controlled her to steal it from Chrom.

Robin afterwards felt terrible. She kept talking about how they should leave her for she was liability to them. Chrom took Robin's hand and told him that he trusted her. Robin seemed to disagree and so did Lucina. Robin then stepped outside to clear her head. Lucina trailed after her.

Whatever they talked about, I had no idea. When they got back, Robin looked a little shaken and Lucina looked like she was holding back tears. I was too nervous to ask. I felt like it was none of my business.

One day, we faced Validar and finished him off for good. Before the battle started though, Validar told us that Robin was the vessel for Grima, and the fell dragon was returning soon. Lucina looked really panicked, she kept muttering that her future was nearing.

Then Validar chanted a spell, and a barrier separated Chrom and Robin from the rest of us. It was a scary moment really. Without Robin telling us what to do, we were lost. Fortunately, Morgan, (Chrom and Robin's youngest child) took up his mother's role and gave us orders.

Eventually, the barrier dissipated, and Validar fell down dead, at least we thought he was... He got up and yelled that it wasn't over and fired a nasty looking dark bolt at Chrom. Robin quickly pushed Chrom aside and got hit straight-on. Chrom and I ran up to her.

"You all right?" Chrom asked. I thought it was a stupid question, but Robin looked up at Chrom and shakily nodded. Chrom motioned over to Validar saying it was over. Then I noticed something strange. Robin's eyes, they had turned red, I nudged Chrom and pointed it out.

"Hey! What's wrong?" he asked sounding worried. Robin looked really pale, like she was holding something back. "We'll get you some help." Chrom said. Then I saw a single tear fall down Robin's face. Next thing I knew, Chrom gasped in pain. He looked down and saw a thunderbolt sticking out of him. I gasped and tried to hold back tears. Why did my friends always have to get killed?

Chrom then tried stand up. He succeeded, but he looked pretty shaky. "This isn't your fault..." he said to Robin. "Just escape from this place...Please...Go..." he then fell over. Dead. Lucina started to sob.

"Father no! Not again..." she cried. "My future is upon us!"

Validar started to laugh. He then commanded Robin to finish all of us off. Just then, Basilio walked up! He was alive! Validar seemed to be a little shocked. Then he smirked and said that he could just kill Basilio here.

Validar's sneer turned into shock as Robin turned around and fired a lightning bolt at him. Chrom then stood up and smiled. Apparently his acting skills are pretty good. Validar looked pretty confused. Basilio told Validar that the gemstones on the tablet were fake. He retorted saying that no one could have changed them, but then he realized the horrible truth. Basilio had switched them. Needless to say, he was upset.

With Chrom and Robin back with us, we all rallied and defeated Validar. Robin made sure she dealt the final blow. Things were crazy after that. After collecting the final gem from Validar, Grima woke up. We had to run for our lives. We nearly lost the Fire Emblem too. But fortunately, Robin grabbed it before the temple collapsed in on itself. With the Fire Emblem in hand,Chrom did a ceremony to receive the power to defeat Grima with Naga's powers. Naga then gave Chrom's sword Falchion a new power. It was one of the few weapons that could defeat the fell dragon.

Then she told us we had two choices. Chrom could deal the final blow, or Robin could. If Chrom defeated Grima, he would return to slumber, only to wake up centuries later. But if Robin dealt the final blow, Grima would be defeated forever, but at the cost of Robin's life. Although there was a slight chance she would live, because of her bonds here.

We made preparations for our final battle, a foreboding sense in the air. When we were ready, Naga teleported us unto Grima's back. A ghostly image of Robin was seen. She was also the hierophant we had seen earlier. She was from Lucina's future, coming to our time to make sure that history followed the same course. It was quite disturbing to see Robin acting like this.

Then Grima made all these spikes come out of its back, leaving us all nearly dead. Grima then laughed and suddenly made Robin disappear! We all sat there stunned, too weak to fight back. And without our tactician, we were doomed. Chrom then had an idea. "Fight back!" he yelled as if he was talking to Robin. "You said you would! Now keep your word!"

"Robin!" I shouted. "Remember all the days we spent together!" Maybe we could bring her back. Naga had mentioned that if our bonds were strong enough, Robin would come back. This wasn't the same situation, but it couldn't hurt to try. All the other Shepherds said stuff to encourage Robin.

It worked! In a couple of minutes, Robin came back. Naga then healed our injuries. With a cry we all charged towards Grima. Never in my life had I been so afraid. Eventually, Grima fell down. Before Chrom could deal the final blow, Robin walked up to her future self.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" the fell dragon shouted.

"What does it look like?" asked Robin. "It's over for you, Grima...and for me. It has been our fault for all this death and suffering..." Robin then glanced at Lucina and then turned back to Grima. "It's only right we meet our end together!" she then fired a spell at Grima, finishing him off.

Grima roared in pain, and descended to the ground. Chrom looked up to see Robin smile to him, and then vanish in a purple trail. Once we were safely on the ground we smiled knowing that we had saved the world. Grima would never return, but Robin was gone too.

Chrom looked especially torn. I felt sorry for him. I sighed. (How many times did that make it?) Robin would never get to see me grow stronger. All the other Shepherds expressed a similar lament, with Maribelle yelling how she would make her tea. Quite the honor I have to say.

After that, Chrom searched high and low for Robin, in case she returned. His subjects were worried and tried to tell him that he had a kingdom to run. But that didn't stop the new Exalt from sneaking out at night to search for her. One day, a year later, Chrom, Lissa, Frederick, and myself went to look for Robin one last time. I don't think he wanted to give up, but I think he realized he needed to heed the advice of his subjects.

That's when we found her. Robin lying in a field. Lissa told me that this was the very same field that she was found in the first place. When Robin woke up, Chrom gave her his hand. She accepted and stood up.

"Welcome back. It's over now." Chrom said gently to her.

Robin gasped in relief and fell into Chrom's arms. "Finally... I'm free." She said slowly. It was a moment that I never forgot... The fated pair was reunited at a long last.

* * *

I realized that it had gotten really dark outside. I get lost in my thoughts a lot, especially when I think about this story. A story that had happened years ago, but this is a story that must never be forgotten. One that I couldn't even if I wanted to.

I stood up and walked to the stables to do the final inspection of the day. I only tripped once. New record! After that, I went to my shack, and got ready to sleep.

I laid in bed staring at the ceiling. I could hear the pegasi neighing softly outside. The full moon shone into the window, keeping me awake. I thought about Gaius. The more I think about it, the sadder I feel. He didn't deserve to die like that. Few did. _"Gaius_..." Then I fell asleep.

I had a strange dream. I was watching myself sitting down on a chair beside a house. I had never seen it before, but the other Sumia looked content. She then stood up and yelled. "Cynthia! Where are you?" I thought she was talking about my pegasus, but I gasped when I saw a little girl with red hair flying up to her.

"Here I am Mommy!" she said happily.

"_Mommy?"_ I thought.

The other me smiled. "How did you like your first pegasus ride?"

Cynthia dismounted the pegasus and jumped up and down. "It was so awesome! I want to do it again!" I was really confused. I had a daughter! The little girl turned around. Then she squealed. "Look Mommy, Daddy's home!"

I gasped when I saw who it was. It was Gaius! Cynthia ran up to him and tackled him in a hug. Gaius fluffed her pigtails and smiled. I couldn't believe it. Gaius was alive! I ran up to him. I was about to reach for him, but then I heard a strange noise...

I woke to the sound of pegasi neighing in the stables. I groaned. I had never had a dream like that before. And I wanted to go back. I sighed, then got up to feed the pegasi. It was a start of another day.

The End.

* * *

Yes, I'm aware that this is a really long one-shot. But I couldn't find a good place to break it up. Anyways, I tried to experiment with a different kind of writing style. I'm not sure how good it turned out.

Reviews are appreciated! Total Nerd Girl out!


End file.
